The General Clinical Research Center contains the following facilities: 8 beds (6 funded), a diet kitchen, a Physiological Observation Room, 2 Core Labs., and Isotope Lab, and an Outpatient Research Unit. Staff: Program Director, Asst. Program Director, Biochemist Consultant, 3 biochemistry technicians, 1 lab assistant, 1 dietitian, 1 administrative coordinator, 1 clerk typist, 8 RN's, 2 nursing assistants, and 2 ward clerks. Patients suitable for clinical investigation are admitted to the Clinical Research Center. On-going projects: Metabolic Fuels and Hormones; Clinical Pharmacology of Commonly Used Drugs; Control Mechanisms in diabetes and Normal Metabolism; Metabolic Fuel, Diabetes, and Somatomedin Activity; Absolute Bioavailability of Digoxin in Renal Failure; Plasma Exchange in Homozygous Familial Hypercholesterolemia; Immunology & Pulmonary Function Paramete in Hypersensitivity Lung Disease; Nephrotic Syndrome in Adults; Pregnancy and Intermediary Metabolism in Diabetes; Captopril & Propranolol in Moderate & Mild Hypertension; Perinatal Complications of Diabetes; Studies of Trophoblastic Disease; Captopril in Treatment of Severe, Poorly Controlled Hypertension; Study to Identify & Characterize a Newly Observed Yet Unidentified Microorganism Found in Hydatidiform Mole and Choriocarcinoma; Norpace in Management of Supraventricular Arrhythmias; Control of Hypertension by Non-Pharmacologic Means; Primary Prevention of Hypertension; Salt & Blood Pressure in Children; Plasmapheresis in Severe Lupus Nephritis; Pindolol-Hydrochlorothiazide in Essential Hypertension; Malformation & Fetal Losses in Pregnant Women with Juvenile Onset Diabetes Mellitus; Use of Dibutyril with Spindle Cell Carcinoma; Nutritional Dialysis; Breathing Retraining in Patient with Bronchitis and Emphysema; De-acetylation & N-dealkylation of NAPA in Man; Pharmacokinetics of Bretylium in End Stage Renal Failure; absorption and Disposition of Digoxin in Renal Failure.